TUGS: Tales From Bigg City Port
by Trainmaster97
Summary: In the year 2013, the Star Tugs are still in action. But with new tugs, new locations, and new stories, who knows what's going to happen. Read and find out in TUGS: Tales From Bigg City Port. Written by Trainmaster97 and D.J. Scales.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the start of TUGS: Tales From Bigg City Port. This story is being written by me and D.J. Scales. We hope you enjoy it. **

A New Star Is Born.

The tugboat, for its size, it the most powerful craft afloat. And the Star Tugs, are the power behind the docks and waterways, that make up the Bigg City Port.

This is what Captain Star used to describe his tugboats in 1920. Those tugboats where the top of the harbor. No one could say otherwise, except those Zed Stacks. But no matter what, weather Rain or Shine, the Star Tugs and Zed Stacks were at the top at Bigg City Port.

But while those tugs always stayed the same, time didn't. The twenties soon passed, and then year after year did the same. Soon, 93 years had gone by.

The year was 2013, and Bigg City Port was still the largest port in the world. Time had changed the port, and modernized machines and buildings were all over. But of all the things in the port that had changed, there was still one thing that stayed the same.

And that my friends, was the Star Tugs. After all the years that had passed by, these tugs were still going strong. They were never retired, never replaced, and never scrapped. They were still the powerhouses of the port.

But unfortunately, people weren't like the tugs, they aged, and soon passed on. And this is what happened to Captain Star. After being in the tug business for fifty years, Captain Star had retired, and passed on his business to his son, Captain Star the second. But then his time came, and after 55 years of running his dads company, he also passed it onto his son, Captain Star the third. And with him, we begin our story.

"Hello, I'm Captain Star. I am the owner and operator of Star Tug and Marines. In my business, I had seven tugs.

Three harbor tugs, O.J.; a paddle steamer and the oldest tug I own. Warrior, and Big Mac, two powerhouse tugs.

A railway tug; Top Hat. Two little switchers; Ten Cents and Sunshine. And Hercules, my ocean going tug.

They may be old, but these tugs never let me down. But to be fair, I had only been operator for one year.

I remember the day that our team was about to expand. It started like any other day; at the dawn work meeting.

"Good Morning Tugs. Now listen up, we have a lot of work to do today" said Captain Star.

"Always ready to work sir" said Ten Cents.

"Good for you Ten Cents, now he's what everyone will be doing. Big Mac and Warrior, Shasta will be coming into port today with her load of cargo. You two will be in charge of bringing her in and docking her" said Captain Star.

"Not a problem sir" said Big Mac.

"Ya, uh, what he said" said Warrior.

"O.J., you'll be collecting Lord Stinker and taking him to the Municipal Garbage Corporation" said Captain Star.

"Ai, ai sir" said O.J. "Top Hat, you'll be doing your normal rail duties today" said Captain Star.

"Yes, alright then" said Top Hatt.

"Sunshine, you'll be helping Hercules bring in a cargo ship from up river. Be sure to get it here before five" said Captain Star.

"You can count on us sir" said Sunshine.

"Indeed" said Hercules.

"I certainly hope so. Now I have some news for you. Although you tugs are the best there are, time had changed, and we need help. So I've charted another switcher to come and help. She'll be arriving today and she'll be working with you Ten Cents" said Captain Star.

"Right Captain, and what's her name anyway?" asked Ten Cents.

"Deanna" said the captain.

"Well, I hope there won't be any problems with her, we don't want a repeat of what happened to Sunshine on his first day" said Top Hat.

"Hey, you all know that wasn't my fault; It was Zorran's" said Sunshine.

"That's enough. Time is money, so get going" said Captain Star.

So the tugs moved away from the dock to start their jobs.

Later, Ten Cents was at the Fuel Depot, getting a fuel barged loaded so he could take it to Lucky's Yard. But the whole time he was waiting, he was thinking about that new tug.

"Wonder what she'll be like" he thought.

But then, a horn blasted from behind him, meaning the oil barge was all full.

"Right, let's get this over to Lucky's fast" said Ten Cents. But before he could even move away from the dock, he looked ahead and saw a small black and white tugboat floating in the middle of the port. It was looking around nervously, as if it was confused.

Ten Cents decided to go and help. He pulled up to the tugboat and said "Hey, you lost or something"?

The tugboat looked around at Ten Cents "Oh hello, my names Deanna. And yes, I am lost. I'm looking for Ten Cents" said the tug shyly.

"Ya, well that's me" said Ten Cents. The tugboat was surprised "Oh, hello Ten Cents. Sorry I didn't recognize you, I'm new, so I wasn't shure what you looked like" she said blushing.

"Ya well that's no problem, new tugs make mistakes. Anyway, you're working with me today, so first we'll be taking this oil barge to Lucky's yard" said Ten Cents. And he headed off to the yards.

"Yes, right away" said Deanna, and she fallowed Ten Cents to Lucky's Yard.

Meanwhile, O.J. had brought Lord Stinker (who also was still in use) to the Garbage Corporation, and was waiting till he was filled up.

"Any chance you could hurry up Jack" asked O.J.

"Working as fast as I can" said Jack the Grappler.

O.J. groaned "at this rate I'll be late, and that means less money for Captain Star".

Meanwhile, Ten Cents and Deanna had arrived at Lucky's Yard.

Over the years, the yard had changed to accommodate the new technologies. It had a new building, although the old one is still used as a side shop. There were three cranes to help with the heavy loads. And channels had been built to allow more room in the shop.

When Ten Cents and Deanna pulled up to the yard, a tugboat that looked like Ten Cents with a crane on its back pulled up.

"Thanks for bringing the fuel Ten Cents. This will help us run all of our machines" said the tug.

"No problem Lucky" said Ten Cents. Then, Lucky looked and saw the small tugboat next to Ten Cents.

"Hey Ten Cents, who's your friend" asked Lucky. Ten Cents smiled "Lucky, this is Deanna; she's the newest Star Tug".

"Hi, nice to meet you" said Deanna. "Same here, but I must say you look different than the other star tugs" said Lucky. "Hey now that you mention it, you do look different Deanna" said Ten Cents.

Deanna smiled "That's because unlike the others, which run on coal, I run on oil". Deanna looked at the faces of the tugs, and they said it all.

Ten Cents was very surprised, he wasn't expecting to hear that. "Whoa, I didn't see that coming. But I must say that you're the first oil driven Star Tug" he said with a smile.

Deanna was also surprised "You mean you don't mind that I'm diesel" he asked. "No, it's your personality that matters" said Ten Cents.

Deanna suddenly smiled brightly and blushed bright red. "Thank you so much Ten Cents" she said happily.

"Hey, sorry to break up the moment here, but you're ready to go Ten Cents" said Lucky.

Ten Cents turned around "Moment, what moment, there was no moment" he said quickly. "Right, well like I said, you're ready to go" said Lucky.

"Oh, ya. Well, see ya Lucky" said Ten Cents, and he pulled away from the yard, with Deanna fallowing closely.

After they left, Ten Cents looked at Deanna. "Say, now that I've got my job done, why don't we introduce you to the other Star Tugs" he asked.

Deanna smiled "Yes please" she said happily. "Alright, let's go to the Garbage Corporation first. O.J. may still be there" said Ten Cents. "Alright, lead the way Ten Cents" said Deanna with a laugh. So the two headed off to find O.J.

When the two arrived at the GC, O.J. was still waiting for Lord Stinker to be loaded. He was ¾ full right now, so it wouldn't be long.

"Hey there O.J. Who are things here" asked Ten Cents.

"Well they could be better, but I'm doing my job and that's all that matters" said O.J.

Then, O.J. looked down and saw Deanna next to Ten Cents. "Hello, who are you" asked O.J.

"My names Deanna, the newest Star Tug" she said with a big smile.

"Well it's nice to meet you Deanna. And, uh, if you don't mind me saying, but you look very different from other tugs" said O.J.

"That's because she's a diesel tug" said Ten Cents. O.J. looked surprised

"a diesel tug, well that makes sense. Well, we've never had a diesel tug before, so you should be happy you are the first" he said with a smile.

"Thank you" said Deanna. Then, a voice said "All Full O.J.", and when O.J. looked at Lord Stinker, he saw that he was full.

"Well, looks like it's time for me to go. Have a nice first day Deanna" said O.J. as he paddled away.

"He was very nice" said Deanna.

"He's also the oldest tug in the port" said Ten Cents "now come on. Next we'll be meeting Top Hatt".

So Ten Cents and Deanna chugged off towards the rail depot.

When they arrived, they saw Top Hat with Frank and Eddie, who each had six boxcars on them. The two tugs pulled up to Top Hat.

"Hey Top Hat" said Ten Cents. Top Hatt looked over at Ten Cents. "Oh Ten Cents, what are you doing here" he asked.

"I wanted to introduce our newest family member" said Ten Cents, and then Deanna pulled up next to him.

"Hello, I'm Deanna. Nice to meet you Top Hat" she said with her warm smile. Top Hat looked like he was observing here.

"You look different" he said still examining her.

"That's because she's a diesel tug, the first one of the Star Tugs" said Ten Cents.

But instead of looking interested, Top Hat looked disgusted.

"WHAT, A DIESEL TUG?" he shouted, so loud that Deanna hid behind Ten Cents. "HOW COULD CAPTAIN STAR BUY SUCH A DISCRACE TO OUR LONG LASTING NAME?" he shouted.

"But Top Hat" said Ten Cents.

"No Buts Ten Cents, I Can't Even Look At That Tug. Please Take It Away From Here" said Top Hat angrily.

"But" said Ten Cents.

"NOW" Shouted Top Hat.

So Ten Cents and Deanna moved away from Top Hat as fast as they could.

After the two had gotten far enough away from Top Hat, Ten Cents looked over at Deanna. She looked very upset; she even had a tear in her eye.

"Did I do something wrong" she asked. "No, of course not. Don't listen to Top Hat; he doesn't know what he's saying" said Ten Cents in a comforting voice. But Deanna still looked upset. Then, Ten Cents had an idea.

"Come on Deanna, let's go meet Warrior and Big Mac, I'm sure they'll like you" said Ten Cents. Deanna looked up and gave a small smile "Really" she asked. "Really" said Ten Cents.

"Well, okay then" said Deanna, and she and Ten Cents went off to find Warrior and Big Mac.

The two small tugs found the two big tugs near the entrance to the port. They were waiting for the time they had to bring in Shasta.

"Hey Warrior, hey Big Mac" said Ten Cents. The two tugs looked at him.

"Hello Ten Cents, what are you doing here" asked Big Mac.

"Ya, shouldn't you be bringing the oil barge to Lucky's" asked Warrior.

"I finished, so I thought I'd come show you the newest Star Tug" said Ten Cents. Then, Deanna pulled up alongside him.

"Hello, I'm Deanna" she said with a warm smile.

"Oh, uh, hello there" said Warrior.

"Yes hello. I'm Big Mac, and the other tug is Warrior" said Big Mac.

"Well it's nice to meet you two" said Deanna with a warm smile. "Same here" said Warrior.

Ten Cents could see that Warrior and Big Mac where smiling, so he thought now was a good time to tell them. "And guess what, Deanna is the first oil driven Star Tug" said Ten Cents.

"Ya, I am" said Deanna with a smile.

But Warrior and Big Mac now looked indifferent. "What, she's a diesel tug" asked Big Mac.

"But, the Star Tugs only except steam tugs" said Warrior.

"Why's that" asked Deanna getting closer to them.

But when she did, the two tugs back away. "Because that's how it's always been" said Big Mac, and he and Warrior left to find a new spot to wait.

Ten Cents was very surprised, he didn't see that coming. He looked at Deanna, and she looked even sadder than when Top Hat yelled at her.

"Like I said before Deanna, don't listen to them. They just don't know you yet" he said in a comforting way. But Deanna still looked upset. Ten Cents knew he had to cheer her up. Then, he had an idea.

"Deanna, why don't we go see my best friend Sunshine, and a very nice tug; Hercules" he asked.

Deanna didn't look at Ten Cents, she simply said "Okay". So Ten Cents left for the entrance to the river, and Deanna slowly fallowed him.

When the two tugs arrived, Ten Cents scanned the area, looking for Sunshine and Hercules. Then, he saw the two next to a big cargo ship they had brought from up river. "There they are" said Ten Cents, as he and Deanna pulled up to them.

"Hello guys" said Ten Cents. Sunshine and Hercules turned to them.

"Oh, hey Ten Cents, what brings you here?" asked Sunshine.

"Yes, I thought you were on Oil Duty?" asked Hercules.

"I finished, now I'm here to introduce you to the newest Star Tug." said Ten Cents, and he looked over and Deanna, who was floating quietly next to him.

"Oh, hello there. I'm Sunshine, nice to meet you" he said smiling.

"Yes hello, I'm Hercules" said the big tug with a smile.

"Nice to meet you two" said Deanna with a small smile.

Then Hercules noticed how differently Deanna looked. "You look different than any tug I've ever seen" said Hercules.

This time, Deanna decided to spill it "That's because I'm a diesel tug. I run on diesel oil" she said proudly.

Hercules chuckled "So that explains it. Well you're the first diesel Star Tug, so congratulations" he said happily.

"So, what do you think?" Ten Cents asked Sunshine. But Ten Cents could see that Sunshine looked worried.

"What's up Sunshine" he asked.

Sunshine looked at him "Uh Ten Cents, could just the two of us speak for a moment" he asked.

"Uh, sure Sunshine" said Ten Cents, and he and Sunshine pulled away from Deanna and Hercules, who were chatting away.

When they were far enough away, Sunshine spoke.

"Ten Cents, I think Deanna's coming here was a bad idea" he said sadly.

Ten Cents was very shocked, he didn't expect to hear this from his best friend. "What, how can you say that?" he asked.

"Because she's a diesel tug. She's all new and modern. Once Captain Star sees how good a performer she is, it's off to the Breakers Yard for all of us" said Sunshine in a concerned voice.

"Don't be stupid; Captain Star would never do that" said Ten Cents.

"How do you know?" Sunshine asked, "It's possible he could do that."

"But you don't know that" said Ten Cents.

"Don't have to, it's just facts. She's going to be the downfall of all of us" said Sunshine sternly.

"Well, then maybe I shouldn't have come here" said a voice. Ten Cents and Sunshine turned around, and there floating behind the cargo ship was Deanna; she had heard everything.

Deanna quickly reversed away from the two tugs. "Wait Deanna" said Ten Cents as he steamed after her. He was able to cut her off and he turned to her.

"Deanna wait. Like I said, don't listen to those who are mean to you. What counts is what's inside you" he said in a "Trying to Understand Way".

"Ya, and what's inside of me; A Diesel Engine" he said with a few tears in her eyes.

"And that engine powers a strong and beautiful tug" said Ten Cents. Deanna blushed for a moment, but then she closed her eyes and turned away from him.

"Don't try and make me feel better Ten Cents. You guys would be better off without me" and then she hurried away towards the Star Dock.

Ten Cents was very upset, but when he looked at Sunshine, he was very cross.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT? EVEN IF SHE WASN'T AROUD, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SAY THAT" he yelled, and then he raced off after Deanna.

Deanna was making her way to the Star Dock, thinking about what she was going to say to Captain Star.

"I'm sorry sir, but I just don't think that I'm welcome here. I think I should leave" she repeated.

She was about to repeat it again, but then she heard a loud horn and a voice call out.

"Every stand clear, out of control ship" called the voice.

Deanna turned around, and she saw that a huge cargo ship was coming towards her. She quickly moved out of the way, and when the ship passed by, she saw that Warrior and Big Mac where on either side, trying to pull it back.

But what was worse, Deanna saw that it was heading straight for the Star Dock.

"Oh no, I have to do something" she said quickly, and she raced after the ship.

When she got to the back of the ship, she called out "throw down a tow rope" to one of the crew members. So the crew member through down a tow rope. When it was attached to Deanna's back bumper, she roared forward and tugged as hard as she could.

At that moment, Ten Cents arrived. He was surprised to see Deanna pulling against the surging ship.

And at the front, Warrior and Big Mac noticed something.

"She's slowing down" said Big Mac.

"Ya, but how. We weren't able to do it by ourselves" said Warrior.

"Look behind you" called Ten Cents. And when the two did, they saw Deanna pulling hard against the ship. But instead of telling her they could handle it, they shouted "Good Job Deanna, Keep On Pulling"!

So the three tugs kept pulling, and the ship got slower and slower.

Ten Cents looked on from the side, and soon the other tugs came to see what was happening. They were all surprised to see Deanna helping Warrior and Big Mac.

"Wow, she's doing well" said Sunshine.

"I must say, that is quiet impressive" said Top Hat.

"I knew she had it in her" said Hercules.

"So did I" said O.J.

The three tugs continued to pull harder as they got closer to the Star Dock. But with one last effort, the ship stopped just in front of the building. Captain Star didn't even notice it.

The other tugs cheered "Well done Warrior, well done Big Mac, and well done Deanna" they shouted.

Deanna, Warrior, and Big Mac pulled the ship back towards the dock and finally docked it. But just after Deanna pulled away, there was a strange noise, and then black smoke began to bellow from her engine.

"Oh no, I think your engine overheated Deanna" said Ten Cents as he pulled up to her.

Deanna blushed "Opps, guess I pulled a little too hard" she said with a shy smile.

"Well come on then, I'll take you to Lucky's Yard" said Sunshine. Deanna was surprised, but agreed.

"Thank You Sunshine" said Deanna as he pulled her to the yards.

A few days later, all the tugs where gathered at the Star Dock. Captain Star had to speak to them.

"As you all remember, a few days ago Deanna helped save this dock thanks to her quick thinking. However, this in turn caused her engine to overheat, and she was sent to Lucky's Yard" he said over his speaker.

"We do remember sir, but how is she?" asked Ten Cents.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" said Captain Star.

And then right on cue, Deanna pulled up to the dock. But she looked different. Her upper bodywork was painted yellow; her "Funnel" was painted in red, white, and blue, and also had a metal number 9 on it. She was also flying the Star Tugs flag.

"Please welcome our newest Star Tugs Deanna" said Captain Star.

The other tugs, who were very surprised, blew their horns as loud as they could. "Welcome to the family Deanna" said Ten Cents.

"It will be a pleasure working with you" said Big Mac.

"ya, it will" said Warrior.

"Although I hope you're ready for some hard work" said Hercules.

"Yes, and with my age, I'll need help" said O.J.

Deanna smiled "Thank you all for such a nice welcome".

"You mean you're not mad at us for what we said" asked Top Hat.

"No, that's the past. Right now, I'm focusing on the future" she said with a warm smile.

"Well, we'll all be there with you, especially me" said Ten Cents. And when he said this, Deanna's cheeks turned bright red.

"So in all, the tugs learned that even new tugs can be just as reliable. It's more a focus on what they're like then what they are. And an even more important lesson; That You Should Never Judge a Book by Its Cover."


	2. Chapter 2

**Naughty or Nice?**

Everyone in the port knew that the Star Tugs were the best tugs you could know. However, they weren't the only tugs in the port.

The fiendish Captain Zero had been Captain Star the first's biggest rival back in the twenties. He and his Zed Stacks were always looking for ways to cheat their way to the top. One of the many tricks of Captain Zero was to copy whatever Captain Star did and try to improve it. This carried on for years, until the time that Captain Star retired. It was two years later that Captain Zero retired. And like Captain Star, he passed his business down to his son.

Unfortunately, Captain Zero the second did the same thing that his father did. He still tried to copy some things that Captain Star did, and improve them as well.

Then, Captain Star the second retired and passed the company onto his son. Captain Zero remained in his position for six months after before he also retired. Then he passed down his company to his son; Captain Zero the third.

And the tradition continues with Captain Zero the 3rd. What's he going to do with his new company?

One day, at the dawn work meeting, Captain Zero addressed his tugs. "Now you listen and you listen well. As my father and grandfather have told you, you tugs are the better looking, better performing, and downright more devious than any other tugs" said Captain Zero.

"Still like that part about better looking" said Zak. "Ya and the part about being devious" said Zug.

"Will you two shut your steam holes, Captain Zero is talking" said Zorran. "Thank you Zorran. Now as you know Captain Star has gotten a new tug. And not only that, it's a diesel tug. This means that it can perform just as well as any of you" said Captain Zero.

"Oh, I don't like that" said Zebedee. "Neither do I" said Captain Zero "that is why I have ordered another tug to help. And to add to that, she is a diesel tug as well". The other tugs where disgusted. "But Captain Zero, why should we soil our reputation of only being only steam tugs by getting a diesel tug" asked Zip.

"Because if we want to compete with the Star's new diesel tug, we need one as well" said Captain Zero sternly. Zorran was determined to make shure this new tug did things the Zero way. "Uh sir, this tug will be new, so wouldn't it be nice if I could show her how to do things" he asked.

"Well Zorran, that does sound a good idea. Very well, you shall show the new tug around. She will be here tomorrow, so be ready. Now all of you get going. Time is money" said Captain Zero sternly. So the tugs set off to do their jobs.

The next day, Zorran was bringing a barge of wood to the warehouses from up river. As he neared the warehouse, he saw that Ten Cents was there with a weird looking tugboat.

Zorran pulled up to the warehouse, and when he did, he looked at Ten Cents. "Well, well look who's here. Taking a lazy break Ten Cents" asked Zorran snootily.

Ten Cents glared at Zorran "I am not; I'm here collecting a barge of parts. Unlike the Zed Stacks, Star Tugs like to do our work with pride". Zorran rolled his eyes, but then he looked at the small tug next to Ten Cents.

"Who are you" demanded Zorran. The tugboat gave a smile "hello, I'm Deanna. I'm the newest star tug" she said happily.

Zorran gave an evil smile "oh, so you're the new diesel tug. Well I wouldn't count myself as special for long. The Zed Stacks are getting our own diesel tug. I'm shure she'll make you look outdated".

Deanna looked sad, but Ten Cents stepped in. "In case you've forgotten Zorran, the Star Tugs and Zed Stacks are already outdated" he said angrily.

When Ten Cents said this, Zorran looked embarrassed and stopped talking. "Come on Deanna, were all ready" said Ten Cents, and he and Deanna left with their barges of crates.

After Zorran had delivered his timber barge, he headed back to the Zero pier to get his next job.

But when he did, he saw a tugboat he had never see there. It was talking to Captain Zero. As Zorran got closer to the pier, he saw that the tugboat was an S-149 M/V VALOR. It was painted in Zero Fleet colors, so he guessed that it was the new tug.

When he pulled up alongside it, Captain Zero spoke to him. "Ah Zorran, you got here just in time. I would like you to meet Zelda, the newest Zed Stack".

Zorran looked at Zelda, who smiled at him. "Hi, as he just said I'm Zelda. And you are… Zorran right" she said, thinking a little. "Ya, that's me, Nice to meet you" he said with a mix between happily and confused. "Well Zorran, you wanted to show Zelda around, so get going. Take her with you to your next job. Go out and see if any ships need a tow into port" said Captain Zero sternly.

"Oh, uh, right sir" said Zorran, then he and Zelda moved away from the pier.

Soon Zorran and Zelda were out in the main shipping lanes. "So all we have to do is wait to see if a ship needs a tow into port" asked Zelda. "Yep, and I'm going to show you how to do things the Zero Way" said Zorran.

"What's the Zero Way" asked Zelda. But before Zorran could answer, Big Mac and Sunshine arrived. "What are you two doing here" asked Zorran angrily.

"Captain Star sent us to check and see if any ships need a tow into port" said Big Mac.

Zorran was now even more cross. "Well scram; we arrived first so we get first dibs" he said angrily. It was then that Big Mac and Sunshine noticed Zelda.

"Oh hello, who are you" asked Sunshine. "I'm Zelda, the newest Zed Stack, nice to meet you" she said with a smile. "Same here, by the way I'm Big Mac, and this is Sunshine" said BM looking at Sunshine. "Pleased to meet you" said Zelda.

But then Zorran spoke up. "uh Zelda, could I have a word with you" he asked. "Uh, shure Zorran" said Zelda. Then she fallowed Zorran to an area away from the Star Tugs.

Then when Zelda looked at Zorran, he was glaring at her. "What are you doing? Zed Stacks aren't nice to Star Tugs. They are our rivals. Step one of the Zero Way: Never Be Nice To The Star Tugs" said Zorran sternly.

Zelda was confused and surprised. "But why; they seem nice. And when I worked in New York, even tugs from different companies were friends" she explained.

"Well in Big City, the Zed Stacks and the Star Tugs are enemies. Always have, always will. Now let's get back to the shipping lanes. Those two twits are alone, meaning all ships will pay them for a tow" he said heading back to the shipping lanes. Zelda fallowed quietly behind him.

But when they arrived back at the lanes, Big Mac and Sunshine were gone. "Where did they get off to" asked Zelda. Zorran looked around, and he soon spotted them. They were heading back into the port with a large cargo ship.

"Aw, they got a ship. Great, now we need to keep our eyes peeled. Any ship that needs to be brought in we take" said Zorran angrily as he looked out into the lanes.

But then, Zorran spotted two ships coming towards the port. "There we go a ship for both of us" he said happily as he rushed out to meet them. Zelda closely fallowed behind him.

But when they arrived at the ships, Ten Cents was there to. "Hey back off Ten Cents, we're bringing in these ships. Go wait for another one near danger rocks" said Zorran angrily.

"No way, I got here first, so you can go look for another one" he said angrily. Zorran growled, and quickly went over to the second ship. "Hey, need a tow. Bring you in for a good price" said Zorran to the ship's captain. Soon he had landed the ship, and was ready to bring it into port.

"Where should I tie my rope Zorran" asked Zelda, ready to help. But Zorran gave an evil smile "Sorry Zelda, this is my tow. Rule two of the Zero Way: Any tow you get it's yours and yours alone. You'll have to wait out here for another ship". Then he puffed away back to the port with the ship behind him, and Zelda could hear him laughing.

Zelda was left to float in the shipping lanes. She had a few tears in her eyes and her heart felt broken. No one in New York had treated her this badly in two years than Zorran had done in two hours. She gave a sad huff and began to slowly chug away towards the port.

But as she did, Ten Cents could see that she was upset. "Wonder why she's upset" he asked. He decided to find out. "Hey you, Zed Stack" he called. Zelda turned around and saw Ten Cents. She slowly moved towards him. "You called me" he asked.

"Yes. Hey, why are you so sad" he asked. Zelda held back a few tears and frowned. "The whole time I've been here, all I've learned was that I should be mean and cunning to get to the top. I also not supposed to talk to your because you're a Star Tug. I just don't get things here. I want to go back to New York" she said sadly.

Then Ten Cents gave a warm smile. "I'll tell you something; when our newest tug Deanna came to the port, people treated her badly to. They thought she was really bad because she was a diesel tug. Like you, she wanted to go back to where she came from. But then she stopped a nasty accident and everyone learned that she was just like us. So just wait a bit, soon everyone will treat you the right way" he said smiling.

Zelda looked at him and gave a small smile. "thanks, uh, what's your name" she asked. "My name is Ten Cents" he said with a chuckle.

"Well thanks Ten Cents. Well, I'd better head back to the port. Hopefully Captain Zero will have a job for me" she said with a small smile. But as he began to chug away, Ten Cents stopped her.  
"Hold on a minute Zelda" he shouted. Zelda stopped and looked at Ten Cents. "If you want, you can take this Oil Tanker in" he said looking at the oil ship.

Zelda was caught off guard. "What, you're giving up your tow and giving it to me" she asked.

"Yep. I think you need this more than me or Captain Star" said Ten Cents smiling. Zelda was so happy; she didn't know what to say. So after talking to the ship's captain, Zelda was tied on and ready to go.

"Thanks Ten Cents. But I still don't see why you should help me. I'm a Zed Stack" he said sadly. One again, Ten Cents chuckled "Have you meet the rest of the Zed Stacks" he asked.

"No, just Zorran" she said with a confused look. Ten Cents smiled "well when you get the chance, I think you should talk to Zebedee. He may think the same way you do". And then Ten Cents puffed away towards the eastern lanes. With one last look at him, Zelda began to pull the oil tanker into port.

Later that night, all the Zed Stacks were at the Zero Pier talking about the day. After everyone had said hello to Zelda, Zug began a rather exaggerated story about almost being crushed by docking ship.

But Zelda wasn't listening to Zug. Instead, she puffed over to Zebedee, who was farthest away from the pier. "Hello Zebedee" said Zelda as she pulled up. Zebedee turned at looked at her.

"Oh, hey Zelda. Weird story Zug is telling hu" he asked with a slight smile. Zelda gave a small smile "Ya, interesting. Hey, can I ask you a question" he asked. "You already did" said Zebedee, and then he laughed a little.

And even Zelda laughed. "Okay, so can I ask you a question that is not this one" he asked. "Uh, ya, I guess" he said in his normal tone.

"What is your opinion of the Star Tugs" she asked. Zebedee was a little surprised by this question. "Uh, why do you ask" he asked, almost as if he didn't want to answer her question. "Just curious. And also, I would like an honest answer; not the answer you would give Zorran if he asked" she said sternly.

Zebedee fell silent for a moment, but then he turned and looked at Zelda.

"Well, most of the Zed Stacks think the Stars are the worst tugs imaginable. But" he said pausing "I actually like them. They are nice and help even us if we're in a jam. I helped them once, and they asked me if I would like to join the Star Tugs. But since I'm always a Zed Stack, I said no. But every time I remember that day, I think that I mustn't be so bad if they were offing me a place. So that must mean that the Zed Stacks and Star Tugs could get along if we looked past the rivalry" he said finishing.

Zelda just looked at Zebedee for a moment before she spoke. "Thanks Zebedee, that's just the answer I was looking for" she said with a warm smile. Zebedee gave a smile as well, but it looked like he was struggling to do it. So then Zelda turned around to listen to Zug, who was finishing his story with "And that's how I avoided being crushed".


End file.
